In the production and utilization of natural gas, contaminants, and particularly fluid vapors, must be removed. Drying agents, such as glycol, have long been used. In order to utilize the drying capability of such drying agents, intimate contact with the gas must be assured. A substantial improvement in the prior art is described by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,912, which depicts a spiral member causing gas to follow a tortuous path, at least some of which is through a drying agent. Even a greater degree of contact is desirable, however, and particularly contact wherein channelization is deterred, and wherein the path through the drying agent is lengthened. The accomplishment of such goals is achieved by this invention.